bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nui-Rama
Nui-Rama are large, irritable flying insect-like Rahi. History The Nui-Rama species was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, this Rahi's main source of food was Liquid Protodermis. Nui-Rama avoided consuming Protodermis from the Silver Sea due to other water-dwelling creatures; this was the reason their main source of Protodermis became Chutes. Matoran believed that Nui-Rama are attracted to Liquid Protodermis due to its' impurity. The Nui-Rama used their stinger to pierce the magnetic field of the chutes and suck in the Protodermis. Sometimes, if a Nui-Rama was to return to the same feeding spot often enough, it would cause the structure to collapse. One such Chute collapse was responsible for the death of the Ko-Matoran seer Ihu. At one point, a population of Nui-Rama found their way into the region underneath Ta-Metru, driving out the local Stone Rats. The rodents escaped to the district above, and brought chaos and danger for weeks before the wasps were driven out. Sometime during the Toa/Dark Hunter War, trained Nui-Rama were used to take messages to [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]]. On the Isle of Recla Nui, one Nui-Rama was transformed by its' innate X-Force, becoming Rama. After the events of the Great Cataclysm, many of the insects migrated to the Isle of Mata Nui, where they were soon placed under Makuta Teridax's control through the use of Infected Kanohi. Kopaka first encountered one of these creatures soon after his arrival on Mata Nui. Nuju explained about the creature, along with Kopaka's duty to awaken the Great Spirit. Pohatu and another of his teammates recovered a Kanohi from a Nui-Rama in Po-Koro. Lewa was ambushed by Nui-Rama after recovering a mask of his own; these Nui-Rama knocked him down to the waiting jaws of a Muaka and then flew off, though Lewa was later rescued by Onua. Later, during a meeting of the Toa Mata, Teridax had several Nui-Rama attack the Toa Mata along with other Rahi. These Nui-Rama threw Tahu high in the air and let him fall, though he was caught at the last moment by a nearby Onua. The Toa of Earth then used his Mask of Strength to dispatch the flying insects. During Takua's wanderings of the island, he encountered a Nui-Rama, which captured the Onu-Matoran Taipu, whom Takua had just befriended. Takua ran all the way to Le-Koro, where the local Military was gearing up for battle with Nui-Rama, who had kidnapped Turaga Matau and Lewa. Takua joined with the Gukko Force and helped assault the Nui-Rama Hive. Takua was kidnapped and taken to the hive, where he found Matau and Taipu, along with Lewa bearing an infected Kanohi. Takua and the others were rescued by Onua, who also saved Lewa and removed his infected mask. Lewa took control of a Nui-Kopen, and used it to escape with the others. While the Toa were underground, fighting through Teridax's defenses, the Makuta deployed a force of Rahi, including Nui-Rama, to attack Kini-Nui. The Rahi were repelled by various Matoran military, and eventually retreated when Teridax was defeated. He abandoned his hold over them, and some Nui-Rama were eventually adopted as secondary mounts in the Gukko Force. The others were left to fly over Mata Nui, no longer a notable threat. During the Bohrok Invasion, most Nui-Rama avoided the creatures as much as possible. Later, when the Toa Nuva intentionally released the Bohrok, the Nui-Rama returned to Metru Nui with the other Rahi and the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Nui-Rama could be found all over Mata Nui, predominately around Le-Wahi and sometimes Ta-Wahi. Nui-Rama spent most of their time in the air, flying around and catching prey. Like some other species of Rahi, Nui-Rama appear to come in several colors, such as orange and green. The Nui-Rama have large stingers, which they sometimes use to attack their prey, in addition to the powerful claws they possess. One predator of the Nui-Rama is the Ranama, which uses its' long, sticky tongue to catch the Nui-Rama while remaining hidden under the surface of the lava rivers in which they dwell. ''.]] Known Nui-Rama *Rama Trivia *The name ''Nui-Rama literally means Great Fly in the Matoran language. *Nui-Rama have been known to inhabit the Tren Krom Peninsula. *Nui-Rama are natural enemies of the Nui-Kopen due to the fact they hunt the same prey. *On the way to the Kanohi Ignika, the Toa Inika encountered an illusion of some of their worst foes, including a Nui-Rama. Once killed by Matoro, it changed into Toa Nuva Lewa. Appearances *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legend of Lewa'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (As an Illusion) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Nui-Rama Hive Category:Rahi Category:Military Category:Koji